Mondnacht
by Styko
Summary: Eine kurze Story über Vegetas Vergangeheit. mehr kann man nicht sagen, sonst wär die ganze story schon erzählt XP


Titel: Mondnacht  
Teil: 1/1  
Genre: Drama/Angst, sowas in der Art  
Warning: depri, sehr, sehr depri  
  
Bemerkung: Huh, ich bin gerad in der Stimmung was zu veröffentlichen. Was soll man auch sonst um 2 Uhr nachts machen, wenn keiner online ist und man sich zu Tode langweilt?! Na ja, das ist nur ne ganz kurze Geschichte und auch ziemlich depressiv. Ist entstanden nachdem ich zuviele Komödien geschrieben hab (das bekommt mir auf die Dauer nicht XD) und da ich zu dem Gedicht sowieso schon lange was schreiben wollte, kam mir das gerade recht^^  
  
Disclaimer: Dragonball und seine Charas gehören immer noch nicht mir, ich verunstalte sie nur mal wieder aufs tiefste (Höchste? Möglichste? äääh... wie heißt das richtig?!) und ich mache auch immer noch kein Geld damit.   
Das Gedicht stammt von Günter Kunert, is also auch nicht von mir. Ich habe es allerdings ein wenig abgewandelt, damit es besser zutrifft.   
  
Feedback an: Simbakatha@aol.com oder hier in die Kommentare  
  
  
  
Mondnacht  
  
Nachts, wenn der Mond am Himmel steht und sein kaltes Licht auf den Grund hinabscheinen lässt, wenn die Sterne so nah erscheinen und doch so fern sind, dann sehe ich es wieder. Mein Leben vor meiner Zeit als Diener, vor meiner Zeit als skrupelloser Mörder. Mein Leben als Kind auf Vegeta-sei. Es war kaum anders als mein jetztiges Leben und doch so anders.   
  
Ein Windstoß umstreift meinen zitternden Körper. Hier oben ist es kalt. Aber ich gehe nicht weg. Denn die Kälte lässt mich die Wärme vergessen, die ich einst gespürt habe. Die ich in meinem Herzen gespürt habe und die mich fast glücklich gemacht hat.   
Dann, wenn ich an damals denke, sehe ich hinauf zum Mond, als könne er mir helfen, mich trösten. Aber er tut es nicht, denn er kann es nicht. Er ist nur ein lebloser Klotz und trotzdem hat er eine so große Bedeutung für einen Saiyajin.   
Auf Vegeta-sei habe ich ihn nie gesehen. Erst als ich von dort fortgerissen wurde, als der Planet explodiert ist, erst dann, bei einem Auftrag Freezers, habe ich ihn gesehen.   
Beim ersten Mal war ich fasziniert, habe ihn Nacht für Nacht betrachtet. Doch heute, nach all den langen Jahren, schaue ich nur noch selten hinauf. Schaue ihn nur dann an, wenn ich mich zurückerinnere. Aber die glücklichen Momente meiner Kindheit sehe ich schon lange nicht mehr. Heute sehe ich nur noch Schlachten, Krieg und Tod wenn ich ihn betrachte. Denn als ich ihn das erste Mal sah, habe ich zum ersten Mal getötet.   
  
Der Wind weht mir kalt ins Gesicht, treibt mir Tränen in die Augen. Ich lasse ihn gewähren, wische sie nicht weg. Aber ihnen folgen keine neuen. Nur die, die durch die Kälte hervorgedrungen sind, fließen langsam meine Wangen hinab. Ich habe das Gefühl sie erstarren zu Eis, während sie ihren Weg hinabrinnen.   
Ich habe das Gefühl ich erfriere von innen. Denn ich bin kalt geworden, kalt in meinem Herzen, dass ich einst vor langer Zeit besaß. Es macht mir Angst, wenn ich in den Spiegel schaue. Wenn ich in den Spiegel schaue und die kalten Augen eines kalten Mörders sehe.  
Diese Angst umschließt mein Herz und ich fühle wie es immer langsamer schlägt. Eines Tages wird es aufhören zu schlagen und ich werde nicht mehr fühlen können. Nichts mehr. Kein Glück. Keine Hoffnung. Nicht einmal mehr Wut oder Schmerz. Das Leben wird an mir vorüber ziehen wie ein leichter Windhauch, den man nicht spürt. Nichts wird mich mehr kümmern, ich werde nur noch töten. Ohne Reue, ohne Mitleid.   
  
Meine Haare wehen mir leicht ins Gesicht und ein leichter Schauer zieht meinen Rücken hinunter. Ich genieße ihn, genieße ihn solange ich ihn noch spüren kann. Bald werde ich ihn nicht mehr wahrnehmen, denn bald ist die Kälte ein Teil von mir. Bald bin ich die Kälte.   
  
Der Mond entschwindet aus meinem Blickfeld als ich den Kopf senke und auf meine Hände starre. Es klebt Blut an ihnen. Frisches und längst getrocknetes. Man kann es nicht mehr sehen, aber ich spüre es noch. Spüre wie es durch den Stoff meiner Handschuhe dringt und sich in meine Haut einbrennt.   
Jedes Mal wenn ich jemanden töte, dann spüre ich dieses Blut auf meiner Haut. Spüre das Ziehen, das Brennen, das mich versucht abzuhalten. Aber ich ignoriere es. Ignoriere es schon seit Jahren und langsam klingt es ab. Meine Gefühle erstarren.  
  
Ich wende mich um. Blicke auf die weite Ebene hinter mir. Auf das Herr von Soldaten, dass uns aufhalten sollte. Auf das Herr tapferer Männer, die bis zum letzten Atemzug gekämpft haben und deren Blut an meinen Händen klebt.   
Meine Gefährten bewegen sich zwischen ihren schweren, toten Körpern, leicht wie eine Feder gleiten sie von einem zum anderen. Suchen nach nützlichen Dingen, berauben sie selbst ihrer Totenruhe. Ich halte sie nicht auf, denn auch ich werde dies bald tun. Werde das suchen, was zu suchen ich hier her geschickt wurde.   
Mein Blick gleitet wieder zum Mond. Doch nur für einen kurzen Moment, bevor er wieder auf das Blut an meinen Händen fällt. Kurz empfinde ich Hass gegen mich, so wie ich es immer tue, wenn ich getötet habe. Doch so wie meine Gefühle immer stumpfer werden, so wird der Hass immer schwächer. Bald werde ich ihn nicht mehr empfinden, wenn ich meine Hände betrachte.  
Ich habe Angst vor diesem Augenblick. Ich fürchte mich so zu werden. Aber ich freue mich auch. Freue mich all diese Qualen nicht mehr erleiden zu müssen.   
Ich weiß, dass es nicht gut ist, wenn ich so werde. Aber ich kann es nicht ändern. Der Tod ist meine Aufgabe, meine Bestimmung.... mein Erbe.   
  
„Mein Prinz?" Die Stimme meines Gefährten klingt unreal hier in den Ebenen der Toten. „Kommt Ihr?"  
„Ja, Nappa. Ich komme." Noch einmal schweift mein Blick kurz zum Mond. Eine Sternschnuppe zieht ihre Bahn vor seinem Antlitz. Ich wende mich ab.  
Ruhe, Erlösung.... Frieden. Das ist es wonach mein erfrierendes Herz sich sehnt, das ist es, was ich will - und darum wünsche ich mir, dass ich bald sterben werde. Denn nur mein Tod wird mein Frieden sein.  
  
  
Lebloser Klotz  
Mond einsamer Nächte  
der an bittere Schlachten erinnert  
an fremdes Gelebtwordensein  
fern  
wo die Saiyajins heulten  
anstelle der Wölfe  
über dem blassen Schnee  
bis zum Blut darunter  
  
Vergossenes Blut  
auf dem unsere Schatten  
gelandet sind  
und sich taumelnd bewegen  
viel zu leicht  
für die Last unserer Schuld  
  
Auch dort sind wir hingelangt  
wie immer dorthin  
wo Leben unmöglich ist  
  
In Welten ohne Erbarmen 


End file.
